


【于桑】书房之中

by aurorasmercy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasmercy/pseuds/aurorasmercy
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt & Thancred Waters
Kudos: 12





	【于桑】书房之中

虽然并不想承认，但是他还是认为，在撒娇这种事情上，漂亮又可爱的女孩子有着天生的优势。  
桑克瑞德依靠在墙角，眼角无意间扫到一个娇小的猫魅族女孩子，欣喜着跳在恋人的怀里，软软的猫耳蹭在青年的下巴上，蓬松的大尾巴一甩一甩，可爱极了。  
虽然他们只是一对普普通通的冒险者，但是这个动作足以吸引周围许多人的视线了，包括他。被不少目光盯着，那对年轻的小情侣似乎也有些尴尬，匆匆买好要用的药品后就手拉着手又一起离开了市场。

哎，年轻真好，啊不对，女孩子真好。

桑克瑞德又站回到阴影里，眼睛扫过面前熙熙攘攘的人群，脑子里却一直浮现出刚才那对黏糊糊的小情侣。要是他学着那个猫妹族的女孩子一样扑进于里昂热怀里的话……  
恐怕对方会立马把他从身上揪下来，再当做他被拉哈布雷亚再次附身处理吧。  
……  
还没等他感慨完，耳边的通讯珠又滴滴响了起来，是于里昂热唤他回沙之家的声音。  
看来那位光之战士回来了啊，桑克瑞德心想。

出乎意外的是，沙之家里只有于里昂热。瘦削的精灵看到他的身影出现在门口时便迎了上来：“回来了？我在整理一些资料，有些东西需要你帮我一下。”  
桑克瑞德一看到那些密密麻麻的字就头疼，然而于里昂热现在真的是忙到恨不得把自己分成两个用，虽然万般不情愿，但是又不忍心于里昂热累倒，他也只好硬着头皮撸起袖子，学着于里昂热的方法整理那堆笔记古籍。

“你先把这堆放到墙边的架子上，”于里昂热从那堆书堆里站起身，拍了拍身上的灰尘，“我有一些事要找修特拉，你不清楚的东西可以先放一边，不用管。”  
桑克瑞德随口应了一声，手下动作不停，于里昂热房间里的这堆资料多且冗杂，他和于里昂热一起整理了半个小时才整理出十几本。看着面前堆成山的书籍，桑克瑞德突然觉得鼻子有些痒，古书里头夹杂的灰尘都被他们俩扬到了空中，他吸了吸鼻子，终于没忍住，打了一个响亮的喷嚏。  
“坏了坏了！”白发青年慌里慌张从地上爬起来，手忙脚乱的追着被他吹飞的几页书页。好在房间不大，他从桌下捡起来最后一页纸后，谨慎地在放在桌子上清点了一遍：“……六、七……正好，嗯，这是什么？”  
被精灵整理有序的桌面上反扣了一本漆黑的书，书面没有任何花纹，深黑的皮革反射着昏黄温润的烛光，仿佛有流光闪烁。  
只看一下应该不要紧的吧。桑克瑞德心想，明明知道自己不应该乱动于里昂热的东西，手却不老实的朝那本书伸了过去。

“桑克瑞德！”  
在他拿过那本书的那一刻，这个房间的主人正好回来，意识模糊之前他看见那个白色的身影朝自己奔了过来，耳边只听到对方急切地唤着自己的名字，然后便陷入昏迷之中。

在他短暂的三十几年的经历里，他从未体会过这种感觉——浑身肌肉酸软，不受他控制一般痉挛，头也疼的厉害，就好像有无数根针在头上，然后断断续续一根又一根地扎进来。  
不仅头疼，胃也疼的厉害——本来就许久未进食的胃部，现在仿佛被一只大手抓着，一会儿拉扯，一会儿反拧，然后勒着空空如也的胃袋，把胃里的酸水往他嗓子眼里挤压。

他硬生生被那种难以形容的眩晕感折腾醒了。仿佛刚经历一场恶战，他身上全是汗水，头也疼的厉害。更重要的是，于里昂热那张万年不变的冰山脸，正悬在他头顶。

见他清醒了一些，于里昂热递过来一杯水：“还好些么？”  
“不算太好……”全身的力气都被抽干净了一样，接过水杯的手也软趴趴的没力气，直到灌下几杯水后，桑克瑞德才勉强有了力气。看着脸色深沉的于里昂热，他试着拉动自己快要失去感觉的脸部肌肉，硬扯了一个笑容出来，“行了行了，这不是没事么。”

于里昂热把空水杯随手放在一旁，伸手试了一下他的额头，又摸到一头的冷汗。一想到刚才进门时对方惨白着一张脸瘫倒在地上，再看着刚清醒一点就佯装一切都好的人，于里昂热又不知道该怎么生气：“没事么？你知道那本书里是什么么？”  
“那是一本亚拉戈古籍，上面不知道什么原因沾染了大量高浓度的以太，即便是我都不敢直接接触那本书，你倒是好，直接把书拿起来了。”  
“如果不是我刚好赶回来，你现在能不能醒还是个问题。”  
“也怪我，”于里昂热垂下头，有些自责地闭上眼睛，“我走之前应该提醒你才对，或者我就不应该让你过来帮我整理那堆资料。”

“好了好了，”桑克瑞德见他眉头一皱就知道对方要说什么，正好恢复能力极强的身体已经缓了差不多，虽然手脚还有点发软，但是他还是执意从于里昂热怀里挣了开，拿手拍了拍他的肩膀，“我这不是好好的么，别担心了。”

他突然想起来之前在市场里看到的那个猫魅族的女孩子，脑袋里的某根弦嘣的一声，在他大脑还没反应过来前，像那个猫魅一样，跨坐在于里昂热身上，双手抱住了对方的脖子。

房间里又一次陷入死寂。  
于里昂热看着跨坐在自己身上的青年，因为身高差的原因，他正好可以与桑克瑞德平视，蜜色的脸庞上露出他从未见过的茫然表情，而那两只耳朵，因为意识到这个姿势的问题渐渐红了起来，鲜红的，仿佛凑在上面啃咬一口便会出血。  
如果是平日里，于里昂热一定会张嘴去咬那只红彤彤的耳朵，像研究人族与精灵的耳朵的差异一样仔仔细细啃咬一遍，再顺着青年线条漂亮的下颌线亲吻到他嘴角。可是今天不一样，扶着青年的手上甚至还能感受到这句身体上未消散的冷汗。

可白发的青年却低下头吻了吻他的眉心。  
“桑克瑞德，现在不是做这些的时候，”于里昂热微微皱起眉头，手背推开了桑克瑞德抱过来的胳膊，“你现在身体很虚弱。”

“可是我想。”桑克瑞德反握住于里昂热的手，执拗地把他的手拉回到椅子上，跨坐在精灵身上的腿又往精灵的方向挤了挤，“真的不要做么？”  
刚苏醒来的青年仿佛一瞬间恢复了活力，一手伸到自己身后解开肩上的皮带，将皮带压在了于里昂热胸口：“今天我身体不好，你悠着点，我自己来。”  
白发青年把精灵上半身固定在椅背上后，朝他狡黠一笑，从他腿上滑了下来，蹲跪在于里昂热腿间，在精灵的注视下，解开了他的腰带。  
尚未勃起的性器被青年掏了出来，于里昂热正好看见桑克瑞德挑着眼角往上瞧他的视线，那双眼里满是奸计成功后的戏谑，在低头看着面前还在沉睡的欲望时又带了几分认真，长长眼睫扑闪几下后，低下头含住了对方柔软的分身。

桑克瑞德很少为于里昂热口交，虽然有些不得要领，不过在他的牙齿磕磕碰碰蹭到了茎体两三次后，口中的阴茎很快就半硬了起来。他嘴里含着精灵鼓鼓囊囊的性器，脸颊撑得有些鼓，而口腔里的舌头仍灵巧地在茎体前端划了两个圈，在听到头顶的精灵难耐的闷哼声后，才满意地吞吐了几下才把阴茎从嘴里退了出来。

言语在此时成了最无用的东西，房间里充斥着男人们沉重的粗喘与皮肉摩擦的钝响。桑克瑞德重新坐回到于里昂热腿上，一手握住半勃的肉棒搓弄着，另一手熟练地拉下精灵的帽子解开护目镜，丰厚的嘴唇上沾满唾液，还夹杂着一些别的体液，一并被他送进于里昂热嘴中。  
唇舌交缠，一开始还仅仅是交换彼此的气息与唾液，到后来，随着桑克瑞德手上的动作的加快，这个饱含情欲的吻很快沾上一丝血腥气，交缠的唇舌互相啃咬着，直到两张嘴唇上都染了血才恋恋不舍地分开。  
粘稠的涎水从他们分开的唇瓣间拉开，在桑克瑞德坐直后拉断，大团的涎水因为重力的缘故落在于里昂热下巴上，甚至还滴在了他脖子上。  
桑克瑞德从来没见到过这样的于里昂热，他有些情动，又有些恼羞成怒，金色的眸子里流光闪烁，仰着头看着坐在他身上作威作福的白发青年：“桑克瑞德，把我放开。”  
“行了吧，忍着不难受么？”握惯了双剑的手掌带着大大小小的茧子，现在那只手覆在精灵挺立的欲望上，拇指顶开前端的包皮，却又不刺激一张一合的马眼，“看着我，于里昂热，你难道不想做么？你要是说一个不字我立马从你身下滚下来。”

“你——”斥责的话语被难耐的呻吟打断，精灵修长的脖子拉到极限，在空中伸展出一道漂亮的弧线，喉结剧烈的抖动，似乎即将崩溃。于里昂热浑身都在颤抖，却什么都没说，看着单手熟练地脱下衣服的桑克瑞德，无奈地叹了口气。  
青年的动作还在继续，他一时间找不到润滑用的油脂——也是，于里昂热可不是他，不会在每一个房间里放上润滑油，更何况这里是书房，他以前从来不过来的。既然如此，桑克瑞德解开自己衣服的手顿了顿，伸手摸上于里昂热的嘴角，食指沾了点他嘴角已经冰凉的唾液，将手指头沾得湿亮，这才拉下自己的裤子，将手指送到身后。  
身体又往于里昂热的方向贴了一点，桑克瑞德一手扒开自己的屁股，沾着唾液的手指顶在身后入口处，将手上的液体仔细抹在穴口的褶皱上，却又不急着进入，指腹小心翼翼地按压着，直到入口被按得松软几分，才并起食指中指，缓慢地探入。  
另一只手也不肯闲着，生着薄薄茧子的手掌握住两根挺立的性器，拇指食指揉搓着猩红顶端，将刚分泌出来的粘稠体液均匀地涂抹在茎体上，很快就在二人腰胯间揉弄出浅浅水声。

于里昂热看不见桑科瑞德身后那只手的动作，只看到跨坐在他腿上的青年脸色越来越红，腰也慢慢拱起来，沾了湿头发的额头抵在他肩膀上，将那只颜色鲜艳的耳朵送到了他嘴边。  
于是他理所当然地张嘴咬了上去。  
他极喜欢青年肉感十足的、饱满的耳垂——精灵的耳朵可没有这么口感十足的耳垂。于里昂热用虎牙叼住薄薄的耳骨，舌尖像蛇一样钻进桑克瑞德的耳道，将他的耳朵舔的湿漉漉的后，才叼住耳垂。双唇抿住小巧的耳垂，再来回收拢双唇，将那一小块软肉拉扯到微红，再用牙齿轻轻咬着，直到逼出男人沙哑的呻吟。

白色的脑袋在他颈窝里挣扎了一下，于里昂热便松开了桑克瑞德湿漉漉的耳朵，靠在椅背上望着青年下一步的动作。

桑克瑞德还在开拓着身后，他还是第一次给自己扩张，自己的手指埋在紧致湿热的肠道里，内部的温度顺着指尖传上来，而肠道里包裹含吮着异物的感觉也一并传到脑海里，两种异样的感觉交缠着，让他感到分外敏感。可偏偏身体愈发地兴奋，蠕动的肠肉紧紧包裹着他的手指，温顺地吮吸着闯进来的异物。

抚慰前面的手停了下来，桑克瑞德膝盖跪在椅面上将自己撑高了一些，右手握住于里昂热挺立的性器，埋在屁股里的手指抽出来掰开紧翘的臀瓣，将昂扬的顶端抵在微开的穴口，就着于里昂热炙热的视线，缓缓坐了下去。

刚进入便被青年敏感的身体夹紧，穴口都被精灵粗长的性器撑平了褶皱，卡着头部进出不得。到底是只用唾液润滑，这具饱尝情欲的身体还尚未做好准备，以至于在于里昂热进入时紧致地像一个处子。  
可这样下去不是办法，桑克瑞德试着往下坐了点，身下立刻传来几乎被撕裂的疼痛，他倒吸了一口冷气，有些埋怨这具身体的紧致。于是他只好解开了自己的上衣，让自己赤身裸体的跨坐在衣冠整齐的于里昂热身上。  
“唔……慢点……”他刚把衣服丢在地上，身下的精灵便靠过来，灵巧的唇舌吻过平整漂亮的锁骨，顺着线条漂亮的胸肌一路吻下去，长舌卷住一侧小小乳尖，用虎牙轻剐微微凸起的乳晕，再用舌尖挑逗着乳头上小的可怜的乳眼。  
他身体的每一处敏感的地方于里昂热都清楚的很，只简单撩拨几下，桑克瑞德的呼吸就乱了，跨在于里昂热身侧的两条腿开始颤抖，穴眼一张一合，急切地吮吸着顶进来的性器。  
腰上悄悄摸上来另一个人的手，拇指与食指卡住他胯骨，中指抵在他腰眼上揉捏，只一下便把他揉软了腰：“唔……你怎么解开的？！别捆我！”  
形势骤然间被扭转，或许是桑克瑞德只顾着放松自己身体去吞咽身后那根性器，他竟然连于里昂热是什么时候解开的皮带都没注意到。现在反倒好，自己居然被于里昂热把手捆在了背后。桑克瑞德忍不住翻了个白眼，结实有力的腰肢随着于里昂热的揉弄缓缓摇摆，紧致的肠道因为之前的抚慰微微松软，现在正因为重力和腰上的外力，正艰难缓慢地继续将身下那根性器继续吞进去。

当桑克瑞德的臀肉终于接触到于里昂热的大腿上时，白发的男人终于忍不住呻吟出声，因为姿势的缘故，于里昂热的性器顶得格外的深，似乎已经到了肠道的最深处。手被于里昂热捆在了背后，现在他全身的重量全压在了膝盖上，于里昂热好像猜到了他的心思，揉着他腰眼的手停了下来，顺着腰侧滑到桑克瑞德腿上，握住他的膝盖，在桑克瑞德的注视下，缓慢又不容拒绝地，将他膝盖从椅子上掰了下来。  
“呃啊！”这一次，全身的重量彻底地压在了吞含着精灵的粗大的后穴上，桑克瑞德感受到那硕大的头部破开他身体，死死顶在肠道上那团软肉上。大脑里一片空白，快感从尾椎升起，闪电般流遍全身。  
夹在二人小腹间的性器跳了跳，马眼张合，似乎马上就要高潮。可于里昂热作恶的手就在这时候伸了过来，湿冷的手掌握住桑克瑞德跳动的肉棒，四指握住挺巧茎体，而拇指，却残忍地盖住了前端的出口。

“于里昂热！”在高潮的顶端被人忽然拉下来，桑克瑞德浑身哆嗦了起来，在于里昂热怀里各种闪躲，试图把握着前端的手甩下来，“把手拿开……让我射出来——唔！”  
“好，我把手拿开——”于里昂热亲了亲他的耳朵，另一手伸到他背后，捉住背后打成蝴蝶结的绳子，一把扯散开，将细长的绳子抽到手上，在桑克瑞德前端打了一个松松垮垮的蝴蝶结。

他从来没想到过于里昂热的臂力竟然这么大——握着他性器的手挪到了他腰上，双手抓住他的腰，将桑克瑞德的屁股拉高，让后穴里含着的性器滑出来一小截，再突然松手让青年重重坐下，一来一回，倒真像是桑克瑞德坐在他身上扭腰摆臀，主动地用身后肠道套弄着精灵的高昂上下颠弄。

身体的重量全集中在了桑克瑞德身后，硕大的龟头一次又一次撞在肠道的软肉上，顶撞得男人呻吟连连，身后水声渐响，紧致高热的甬道渐渐被肏弄得松软，愈发温顺地含吮着于里昂热的性器。  
桑克瑞德还没来得及解开身后的带子，身上忽然一轻，眼前一花，背上靠上冰凉坚硬的桌面，双腿也被于里昂热架到了肩上。  
精灵俯下身亲了亲青年因为高潮不得泛红的眼角，他伸手按住身下正欲挣扎的桑克瑞德，将埋在湿热甬道里的性器整根抽出，还没等湿软的穴口完全闭合就全部插了进去，前端死死顶在肠道最深处，让桑克瑞德大脑一片空白。

“呃——”桑克瑞德被干到失神，原本就有些混沌的大脑彻底被搅乱，被旁人听到的担心也被烧成了灰，一直抑制的呻吟声彻底放开，在狭小昏暗的书房里回荡。青年精瘦的大腿死死缠在精灵腰上，双臀不断抬起扭动以迎合身上人的撞击，当于里昂热将性器抽出一些的时候，肠道内过多的淫液甚至顺着他的动作从穴口里溢出来，淌在青年挺翘的臀瓣上，滴滴答答落下来，在桌面上聚出一小滩晶莹粘稠的液体。  
“不行——于里昂热，呃啊！让我、让我射出来啊！”  
双手被捆在身后，早就兴奋地流水的性器一直被夹在两人的小腹间，可怜兮兮的挺立着，又无人抚慰一直得不到纾解，好不容易要到的高潮又因为刚才于里昂热的插手戛然而止，猩红的前端此时更是一股又一股的分泌出腺液，将二人不断撞击的小腹沾染的湿淋淋，撞击间发出啪啪声响。  
“说‘请你射进来’，我就让你高潮，好不好？”白净的精灵脸上泛起情欲的粉红，金色的眸子看着身下白发青年逐渐失神的双眼，像塞壬用歌声蛊惑水手一样，覆在青年耳边，用低哑的嗓音蛊惑着早已沉迷情欲的男人。  
“唔……你、请你……射进来！”断断续续的请求夹着怎么都止不住的呻吟，成了压到于里昂热理智的最后一根稻草，他一下子抽开捆住桑克瑞德前端的绳子，同时快速地在湿热的后穴里来回抽送，尽全力地把自己送进最深处。  
绳子解开后，桑克瑞德终于得以高潮，他眼前因为高潮模糊一片，高潮的身体兴奋到颤抖，紧紧攀附于里昂热身上。刚承受了太多高浓度以太的身体有些受不了这么多的刺激，在于里昂热又一次顶撞进穴眼深处时，桑克瑞德连说话的功夫都没有，脑袋一歪，枕着于里昂热的胳膊又一次昏了过去。  
高潮之后的甬道紧致难耐，于里昂热几乎被青年夹到射出来，却因为桑克瑞德的昏迷草草作罢，他在肠道里戳刺几下后，便全部退出射在了桑克瑞德腿间。照顾一个昏迷不醒的病人已经够头疼的了，他可不想再让桑克瑞德因为肚子里没清理干净的精液拉肚子。

不过……于里昂热抬头看了眼一片狼藉的书房，终于想起什么一样，无奈地捂住了自己的脑袋。

或许，从一开始找桑克瑞德来帮忙就是一个错误吧。  
……不过，以后书房里还是放一瓶润滑油比较好吧。


End file.
